nawlfandomcom-20200214-history
Cards Against Insanity
'"Cards Against Insanity" '''is the seventh episode in the second season of ''Notebook Adventures With Lex, ''and the twenty-seventh episode overall. Synopsis The Milk Daddies decide to play a friendly game of ''Cards Against Humanity, ''but things quickly turn not-so-friendly. Plot The episode begins with the Milk Daddies staying up late at night to finish some piled up homework they've been slacking on. After the gang completes their homework, Alex declares she's going to sleep. The entire gang objects, accusing her of being a "flaker" and a "coward". While the gang argues and throws around insults at each other, Danny suggests they all play a game of ''Cards Against Humanity. Basti is eager to distract himself from his sleep deprivation and immediately agrees to participate in Danny's idea. Nami, on the other hand, is not so keen on the idea of playing, as he dislikes ''Cards Against Humanity; ''however, after much persuasion from both Basti and Danny, Nami hesitantly agrees. They all then pressure Alex to follow suit, and she too, hesitantly agrees. The game gets off to a bumpy start, as both Alex and Nami are apathetic to the game, dampening the mood. Basti tries his best to lighten things up by being overly enthusiastic about everything, to little avail; however, as the game slowly progresses, the entire gang find themselves enjoying the game. The game then comes to an end with Basti claiming victory. He then asks the gang what they'll do now, in which everyone else instantly responds with "rematch!" In the second game, everyone purposefully isolates Basti's cards to keep him from winning. Basti objects such a practice but they all ignore his disgruntled cries. The second game draws to a close with a victory for Alex. She then tells the gang that she's going to hit the hay due to it being so late at night, but they all demand a rematch. Alex complies. In this third game, the gang tries to keep Alex from winning, but her cards successfully evades detection, and she wins anyway. Alex once more attempts to go to sleep, but the gang demands they have another rematch. Once more, Alex complies. The gang once again works together to keep Alex from winning, but their coalition breaks down when Nami picks Danny's card over Basti's card. From there, the game turns into shifting alliances and cutthroat politics, with Basti mainly targeting Nami; however, despite Basti's best efforts, Nami ends victorious. Alex and Nami have had their satisfaction and tell the others they are going to hit the hay, as they are now majorly sleep deprived. Although Basti and Danny are sleep deprived and tired as well, they demand a rematch. After much debate, Alex and Nami agree. A montage of games then appears, with the same formula of someone in the gang trying to sleep after they complete a game, only to be interrupted by a demand of rematch. After a while, the montage ends and all four members are tied in the amount of victories they have. The exhausted and drained Milk Daddies agree to have one last game for the ultimate champion of ''Cards Against Humanity. ''While playing the game, everyone is silent. They're too tired to talk or to even laugh. Half way through the game, Basti asks if they just want to drop it, declare all of them losers, go to sleep, and never play this game again. The entire gang agrees to do so; however, as they all say their goodnights and farewells to each other, Danny remembers they forgot to do one last homework. The sleep deprived gang then takes the time to finish this last homework. The episode then ends with the Milk Daddies hanging out together in the hallways at school the very next day, showcasing that they are all half awake and evidently sleep deprived from their late night activities. Trivia * When Basti gets disgruntled at Nami for picking Danny's card over his card, he mentions Nami's "Chinese communist phase", which can be found being mentioned in Basti's fake diary in "Glory to Mabait" Continuity * The quote by Alex, "Look, fashion is decided by 8 gay Warlocks all around the world conspiring together" is mentioned by Basti to Anya in "No one and Clyde "